


number thirty five

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: "take it off. now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	number thirty five

It was most definitely a mistake to let Will Solace into his cabin, Nico reflected as he lounged on his bed. It had only been three minutes since Will’d barged into the dark, flung the curtains open and started rifling through Nico’s belongings, and Nico was already regretting it.

“How old are these?” Will laughed, throwing a pair of balled-up socks that looked like they’d fit a small child. 

“I was like eight, okay? Small feet.” Nico flung the socks back at Will, hitting his head. 

“Hey!” 

“What, did I mess up your hair?” 

“Oh my Gods.” grinning, Will held up a small, dark Mythomagic shirt. “You wore this?” he tugged the shirt over his head, somehow managing to fit his arms through the tiny holes. 

Nico ran over to where Will was admiring himself in the mirror and poked him squarely in the stomach.

“Take it off.”

“But I look so cute!” Will whined. 

“Of course you do, but you heard me. Take it off. Now.” Tapping his foot in mock-impatience, Nico raised his eyebrows. 

“Fine.” Will groaned, easily lifting the shirt over his head before throwing it directly at Nico’s face. 

“Hey!” Nico’s eyes narrowed, and he tackled Will. 

While Nico was faster, Will was stronger, and within minutes, Will ended up pinning Nico to the ground, legs wrapped around his sides. Wiggling around didn’t solve the problem, so Nico lunged up and kissed Will. 

In the moment of hesitation, Nico squirmed out from under Will and flipped their positions. “Gotchya.” 

“If I kiss you will you let me go?” Will smirked. 

“Maybe you should test that theory.” 

So Will did, and Nico decided that maybe letting Will in his cabin wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
